We meet again
by Mei Marino
Summary: Fuuko chose to erase her kindergarten memories until a mysterious, yet familiar guy came to her life once again to remind her of her forgotten past. Oneshot :P


**Hello people:D Mei Marino here… I'm taking a little break from SK fics... haha this is my first time to write a Fic for Flame of Recca so please go easy on me… and I hope you review ;) **

**Any way this fic is dedicated to all of F.O.R fan especially to scorchingblue... Happy bday darling:P**

**By the way… scorchingblue still can't decide if her story is going to be raiFuu or ToFuu so I wrote this to show her who I chose ;) Oh yeah, I actually got the kindergarten plot from an actual story (I got permission from the person hahaha) :P **

**DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN FLAME OF RECCA AND A PART OF THE KINDERGARTEN PLOT**

**So there, I won't hold you for long... the story…**

* * *

**Kindergarten class…**

She just recovered from a flu she got from staying soaked in water too long. It was a little accident that had happened five days ago and unfortunately, she has to stay in bed for four more days. Good thing that the 2 days were the weekends, she would need to be absent in school for only two days instead of four.

So there she was, making her way to her chair. Her classmates were staring at her. And as she reached her destination, she was greeted happily by her seatmate.

"Good day Fuuko! How are you? I hope you're okay because I don't know if I can still manage to go on another day without you!!!" He smiled sweetly and almost irritatingly at Fuuko and looked at her straight in her blue eyes.

"It's nice to see you too Domon," she let out a nervous faint smile on her beautiful face as she took her seat.

Domon was still smiling brightly at his seatmate as her classmates were starting to murmur like buzzing bees.

'What's with them?' Fuuko thought as she patiently waited for the teacher.

A brown-haired girl approached her and asked her sweetly "Hey Fuuko, um, do you want to know why our classmates are talking about you?" It was Yanagi.

"Huh, what do you mean talking about me!?!"

"Good morning class, please take you seats. Were about to start the lesson for today" It was Ms. Hanagumi, their class adviser and arts and crafts teacher. She looked a bit disturbed.

"Talk to you later" Yanagi whispered as she made her way to her seat.

Ms. Hanagumi took a deep breath before she started. "Okay, before we start today's lesson, I would like to clear some things up. First thing's first, Ms. Kirisawa, welcome back," seeing Fuuko nod, she continued "Mr. Ishijima, will you please stand?"

Domon stood up proudly. "Yes Ms. Hanagumi?"

'Now what's going on?' Fuuko thought as she slouched.

"Well, I don't mean to embarrass you, but I really have to ask this. Who's your crush here in the class room?"

There was a buzzing noise and some of their classmates were starting to giggle but Fuuko remained silent, she has no idea what was going on. But it's only been two days since she was gone, what could have happened?

"Her name is KIRISAWA FUUKO"

Hearing her name made her jumped off her seat. "What?!"

The teacher smiled as most of her classmates were already laughing. "So this card," the teacher got something out of her drawers, "Must be yours Mr. Ishijima" The teacher held up high a red, heart-shaped card that has a big 'FUUKO KIRISAWA LOVES ME' lettering in front together with the picture of Fuuko and Domon pasted inside the card.

All her classmates were laughing loudly as Fuuko almost fainted from embarrassment. Tears were running down her cheeks as she ran away. Ms. Hanagumi was surprised of Fuuko's reaction that's why she didn't notice that someone followed her.

**After 15 years…**

Fuuko Kirisawa, has turned into a fine young lady who just graduated from Angel's Academy for Girls, was now on her to her new classroom at Shinji University. She'll be taking up business ad. She's smart and responsible and she'll definitely do well in class, although we can't really tell how she can handle boys.

"Excuse me sir, is this seat taken?" Fuuko asked as she smiled at the guy.

'He looks familiar' both of them thought as the guy looked at her.

"No it's not." The guy replied courteously.

"Thanks. Oh, my name's Fuuko Kirisawa" She held out her hand.

The guy took it. "Nice to meet you."

"So are you an exchange student or something?"

"Why do you think so?" said the guy as her faced Fuuko.

"Because you look different; I mean you look like a foreigner even though you speak good Japanese" The guy smiled. It was very familiar to Fuuko but she just couldn't remember why… or maybe she chose to forget all about it.

"Well, in a way, you're right, I came from England. But before that, my family lived here. I even got to study in kindergarten here. And even though I was in England, I took Japanese lesson, in case I ever had the chance to come back here."

"How nationalistic," Fuuko said in a teasing manner. "So, what kinder school did you study at?" Then a sudden thought came to mind,

'Why did I ask that?'

"SAS Primary school," he quietly replied.

"Me too! Although those days weren't the best for me; good thing after going there, my parents decided to enroll me at Angel's Academy for Girls"

"I'm so sorry to hear that, but my days there were the most memorable in my life. You see, there's this certain classmate of mine that I liked but I can't really remember what her name was."

"And you call that memorable?" Fuuko grinned.

The guy looked forward. "It was fifteen years ago." The guy looked at Fuuko again. "By the way, where do you live?"

"Me? I live in an apartment near Golden Gate's tower, why?" Fuuko arched a brow.

"Oh, nothing special."

The professor went it and they began their first day with a lecture. 'So much different from Angel's academy… the teacher usually let's the class introduce themselves one by one, hmmm…" Fuuko thought as she stared at the board, ignoring the constant lecture of their professor.

**Lunch time**

"Hey Fuuko, want to go with me?" The guy asked politely.

"Where?"

"In finding our way to the cafeteria" He smiled as he grabbed his bag.

They reached the cafeteria just in time before the tables were full. They settled in a small table that can accommodate four people.

"FUUKO KIRISAWA!"

It sounds very familiar, and this time she remembers who he is. The tone of his voice came ringing through her ears as her kindergarten experience came flashing back to her.

'_Who's your crush here in the class room?'_

'_Her name is FUUKO KIRISAWA'_

Fuuko turned around to see who it was and she was right. "Domon!?!" she was shocked to see him there, but she recovered quickly just in time to grab the guy sitting in front of her before Domon could reach their table.

"Run!" she said as she continued to pull the guy's arms.

"Where are we going?"

"Anywhere!!!" She said, not looking back.

As Domon reached the table Fuuko and the guy were sitting at, he stopped to look at the guy running with Fuuko. "Hey, it's… what's he doing here? I thought he was in England.' Domon tried to look for them but he failed because he ran out of time. Lunch time was almost over.

Fuuko and the guy ate lunch near the fountain. She knew that Domon would never look for her there. Not after that incident where she got a fever from falling in a fountain at the park. Domon and Fuuko were playing and he accidentally pushed Fuuko in the fountain. After that incident, she rarely goes near the fountain. But she conquered her fear when she was studying at Angel's Academy where the same accident happened at the school's fountain. She had so much fun with her friends that she forgot what had happened to her in the past and actually made the place their regular hang out. For years, she forgot about that, until now that is. Thanks to Domon.

"So what's your next room?" The guy asked as he cleared the place from trash.

Fuuko got her schedule out from her pocket. "It's room 208. Same as yours right?" she replied as she helped the guy.

"Yup! Come on its almost time"

Fuuko nodded as they made their way to the busy hallway to look for their next class room.

Fuuko spent the rest of the afternoon going back to her forgotten past. It came to her why the guy sitting next to her looks so familiar. He was her schoolmate, probably the sweetest of them. 'I can't believe it's really him' she thought as she didn't hear the bell ringing across the room. First day of classes is finally over.

"Hey Fuuko, since you live a few blocks away from me, would you mind if I walk you home?" He used his signature smile (it's brighter than it usually was) which made him look more irresistible. The reason why it's so familiar to her was because by looking at him smiling at her, she would always end up doing favors for her crush.

'I hate it when he does that! That's the reason why I fell in love with him in the first place.' Fuuko blushed as she nods to him.

"Great! Let's go"

"Yeah"

**On the way to Fuuko's apartment**

The two college students were silent as the walk down the Ruby Park.

'The silence is irritating' both of them thought as they tried their best to start a conversation. But none of them seemed to think of a nice topic to keep them busy as they reach the apartment, until the passed by their former school: SAS Primary school.

"So, tell me about your kinder days there" Fuuko said as more memories of Kindergarten filled her mind.

"Okay, I'll tell you the most memorable scenes. I told you earlier that I like someone there right?"

"And?" Fuuko looked curious. _Who could it be?_

"Well, she had this seatmate who likes her too; he even declared it in front of the whole class. Some of our classmates found it very funny especially since one of them hated her for some reason I couldn't fully understand. She even pulled the hair of my crush because she said that she didn't abide by her rules. But the girl I liked ended up punching her in the face which caused our teacher to hold a parent conference."

'I remember that! That stupid Midori who had a crush on you' Fuuko thought as she placed her hand into the pocket of her short skirt. "So what happened after her seatmate declared the he liked her?" She pretended not know what happened next.

He smiled as he tried to recapture what had happened. "She ran out of the classroom and I followed her. Luckily the teacher didn't notice that I was missing in the classroom."

"So why was it so memorable for you?"

He stopped to look at her in the eyes, his brown eyes was glimmering in the sun light. "Because it's the first time she ever noticed me." There was a moment of silence. Fuuko stood there, looking at him, the wind blowing his long hair. It was a beautiful sight for her, something that could e compared to be as beautiful as the sea.

He was thinking of their times together, playing at the exact, same park they passed by, studying together and more importantly, spending their time together.

Fuuko smiled. She liked him and he liked her. "Let me guess, after that you became best friends"

He snapped back to reality. "Uh… yeah"

They continued walking again. "You wanna know what I think?" Fuuko asked as she stopped in front of an apartment gate. "It's not the first time she's noticed you. She always had since the very first time she saw you" She winked at him.

"This is my stop," she finally said when they reached the Kirisawa household.

The guy was shocked to see that her house was that of his crush. "You live here?"

"Yup," Fuuko said as she gave another wink.

"So you knew all along?" He narrowed his eyes.

"Well by the time I realized it, we were already having afternoon classes. I'm not sure at first so I had to look for pieces of evidence." She smiled sweetly while the guy became speechless.

"What, cat got your tongue," she teased, "I had fun today, nice to see you again! See you tomorrow…." She kissed him in the cheek.

"… Raiha"

**Hehehe hope you like it… how about a review ? ;) arigatou!:D  
**


End file.
